Promotion
by artinwords06
Summary: Jake's been everything that he ever needed to be; babysitter, playmate, big brother, best friend, even Prince Charming a few times. But now it is time for his job title to change again, and it will be a harder transition than any of them before.
1. Preface

**I don't own Twilight, never have, never will.**

**Preface**

I wish that I could go back to some werewolf employment center and tell a lady at the desk "Hey, this wasn't what I applied for. Imprints aren't supposed to be that difficult!" But no, there was no such thing. And you really can't be fired or quit an imprint. The first few stages were fine, easy even. I had been a big brother, playmate, and babysitter, her 'Prince Charming' on many occasions, bedtime story teller, and best friend. But Nessie was, uh,_ developing_, and I was, what, attracted to her? Edward wasn't allowing me to stay over anymore, and I guess I kinda thanked him for that, but it still hurt. I wanted to be near Nessie as much as possible, but it was becoming harder to contain myself when she was parading around the beach in a bikini that Alice had bought for her on some faraway excursion. So, I guess I'll just have to gain some control, grow some balls, and learn that even though it was meant to be doesn't mean it's going to get any easier.


	2. Saved by the Tinker Bell

Chapter One

Jacob Black is supposed to take care of anything and everything. He's the alpha, he can do anything he sets his mind to, right?

Good Lord, couldn't anyone do anything for themselves? Did I have to do it all? The pack was going crazy because there was a weird new scent in the east edge of the forest that I had to figure out, and Leah was having more _womanly issues_ as Embry liked to call it. Rosalie was always whining about our _stench_ being in the house, and Alice had ordered Nessie new clothes a month ago that hadn't delivered and she wouldn't fit into them by the time they got there. Edward wanted me to look at a car for him, and Carlisle had more blood tests to do on Nessie and I. Jasper kept saying that I needed to get Nessie to work on training just in case, and Emmett was screeching about some video game system that _I_ apparently broke. If anyone said anything else, I was going to explode.

"Jacob?"

"What?!" I called, turning my head around to peer at the stairs, where Nessie was peeking out from behind the hallway wall. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me, her mouth open in shock at my outburst. I bounced out of my seat and hurried up the stairs to Ness, who was still hiding behind the wall. I reached down to pull her into my arms, but she backed away. "Ness, honey, I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed. I didn't mean to yell at you." I pleaded, looking into her wide brown eyes.

"No, no it's fine, but I need your opinion on something." she said, fidgeting behind the wall.

"Nessie, why don't you come out from behind there." I said, grabbing her hand and tugging on her arm a bit. She backed up so that she was still hidden, and looked at me with nervous eyes. "What? What's the matter?" I was starting to get worried. Ness was growing up, so what could she be so worried about? She stepped out from behind the wall slowly, spinning in a slow circle.

"Whadda you think?" she asked quietly, motioning to her outfit.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the girl who's diapers I had changed, who I had had tea parties with, who I had taught every curse word I could think of and educated in the areas in which parents would not, who I had taken a part in raising, was dressed so sexily that I had to run and duck for cover. Not really, but I had to readjust my jeans that Alice had forced me into this morning. I seriously loved her right now. I was complaining about them earlier, but now I was thanking the Lord for them. I mean, they still didn't cover _it_, but it was better than a thin pair of cutoff sweats. God, i felt so... disgusting. Perverted. She was only fourteen! But I _was_ stuck in my sixteen year old body. Nessie was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that was satiny at the top, but the bottom was really flowey and short. Gorgeous. Nessie cleared her throat, bringing me back to the real world.

"Uh, I- it's great. I mean, um." Great Jake. I could just hear Adam Sandler saying "T-t-t-today, junior!"Nessie blushed and looked at her feet, which were clad in black open toed pumps with emerald ribbons tied around her legs. Oh man, I had spent _way_ too much time around Alice.

"Jacob! Just the guy I was looking for!" Alice came bounding up the stairs and hooked her arm around mine, tugging me down the hall past Nessie. "Come on Black, we gotta get you out of here! If I had been three seconds late, we would have a _major_ disaster on our hands!" she whispered furiously, glancing back at Nessie still standing dumbfounded in the hallway. The door in the living room slammed shut, and I heard Edward and Bella enter the house, just as Alice shoved me outside and down off the balcony. I landed with a 'thud' and scrambled into the woods, headed towards La Push.

I guess that Edward hadn't found anything out about the day that I first started to notice Nessie. It had also been the first time Alice had been able to see me in her visions. We hadn't really been able to celebrate though. Our little Nessie was growing up, and even though we knew it would happen, it was going on way too fast for us to handle.


	3. What's that Smell?

Chapter Two

Nessie's POV 

"MOM!" I screeched, my voice carrying through the thick walls of the big house easily. Mom came rushing in, followed by a grinning Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rose. "Guys, do you _really_ all need to be in here?" I cried, looking up at them from my spot on the edge of the tub. Alice nodded, handing me a little blue box. Tampons.

"Cause pads suck." Mom said, smiling at me.

"This is a very important day in your life Nessie. It means that you're growing up!" Aunt Alice said, Rose nodding her head in agreement. They were both beaming. Grandma Esme sat down next to me and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Believe it or not, I still remember my first period. I thought I was dying." she chuckled, smiling at me.

"But what about the guys? I mean, I don't want them to know! And what about _Emmett!?_ Oh God, Aunt Rose _please_ get rid of Uncle Emmett this week, please!" I begged, opening my eyes up wide and quivering my lip. _Please work, please work._

"Honey, we can't send the guys out of the house for a week out of every month. It's not fair to them, or us." Mom said. Ew. I didn't really need to know all that. "Why don't you get cleaned up and come downstairs. Esme is going to make some cinnamon rolls for you and Jake, and then he wanted to take you out to the beach for a while." She said, turning towards the door and following my aunts and grandma out the door. I kicked the door shut and picked the box of tampons up off the counter, opening it and looking at the small white and yellow packages in it. I pulled one out and turned it over in my hands, peeling it open and holding the tampon in my hands. _Well, here goes nothing._

I dragged my feet as I walked down the stairs, following the smell of cinnamon into the kitchen, where Esme was setting two plates out on the bar in the kitchen. Jake came bounding through the door, looking like a big puppy that had just found a steak.

"Yes! Cinnamon rolls!" He cried, throwing himself onto the barstool and grabbing a few cinnamon rolls off the baking sheet. He stuffed them in his mouth while he piled about ten more onto his plate. "Yow! Thaf's _haah_!" he mumbled, taking a big gulp of milk and swallowing everything whole.

"I see you're eating light today." I said, sliding onto a stool. Jacob grinned at me and shoved another roll in his mouth. He swallowed and sniffed the air, leaning towards me.

"You smell.. different?" No. No no no no!

"Um, Jacob. Would you like something to drink?" Esme asked, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. God, did I love her now. Jacob nodded, inhaling another two cinnamon rolls, but was still looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I snapped, wiping off my mouth. "Is there something on my face?" Way to play it cool Nessie. Jacob shook his head at me and turned his face towards his food.

"I see _somebody's_ in a foul mood today." Well Jacob, you would be too if your vag-

"Ahem." Dad came ambling into the room with that crease on his forehead that he gets when he's worried or frustrated or whatever the hell else he gets bothered about. I guess vaginas are in the category. Jacob swiveled his chair around to look at daddy.

"Yes?" Jake asked through a mouthful of cinnamon roll. Dad rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me, reaching for my hand. It was our way of communicating. He could read my mind, and I could suck the thoughts right out of his. Well, not really. I had found that I could read dad's mind through touching his hand, but not anyone else's.

_Dad, what do I do!? He's gonna find out, and then he'll freak! Remember when Alice got me my first bra? He's worse than you! No offense._ Dad looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

_Honey, every normal girl goes through this. Jacob is just going to have to deal with it. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I'll have a talk with him if you want._

_First of all, I'm not normal. I'm half vampire. And second, Jake doesn't deal well. I'm sure that if you had a talk with him, it would do nothing. But go ahead if you want to._ I said. I peered over at Jake, who was still inhaling his cinnamon rolls obliviously. Dad nodded and got up, grabbing Jake's shoulder.

"Jacob, could I talk to you for a second?" he said. Jake finished up a roll and got up, following dad into the living room. The kitchen door swung open, and Jasper and Emmett came galloping in. They both spoke at the same time.

"Hey, what's that smell?"


End file.
